


Humo nocturno 2

by BellaRukia



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV Third Person, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: Para Kougami se trata de una tarea exclusivamente personal. Si Makishima es una contraparte de él mismo, ¿quién mejor que él para matar a su otro yo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Traigo este pequeño fanfic que participó hace unos días en el concurso de drabbles de la página de facebook _Psycho-Pass Latinoamérica_. Los animo a darse una vuelta por ahí y a los que no lo conocen, que le den una oportunidad a este gran anime, les prometo que no van a arrepentirse.
> 
> Les mando un beso y de antemano, gracias por leer. ¡Felices fiestas!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Psycho-Pass y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Urobuchi Gen y Production I.G.

Kougami empuña el revólver, dos centímetros a la izquierda, la mirada fija y el hombro firme. Dispara y da en el blanco. Lo hace como hace todas las cosas, con un salvajismo limpio y profesional. Es el último tiro hasta entonces, el próximo será al día siguiente y se lo dará a Makishima.

Fatigado, deja el arma sobre la mesa y prende un cigarro, da una lenta pitada hasta que lo sorprende la tranquilidad que hay en aquella momentánea clandestinidad. Piensa, con la vista perdida en el humo que va exhalando, en el mundo que sigue transcurriendo mecanizado y uniforme, repara en aquella sociedad que siempre ha habitado y a la cual en pocas horas dejará de pertenecer. No se da cuenta de que aquel sentimiento lo confunde, simplemente lo evita como a toda certeza que nos parece indiferente.

Recuerda que ya no es un ciudadano grato para Sibyl System y por un momento Kougami experimenta una molesta sensación de soledad. Frunce el ceño sin querer, aquello le disgusta al igual que cada similitud que advierte entre él y Shougo Makishima. Sacude la colilla del cigarro con cierto desenfado e, inquieto, se asoma a la ventana apoyándose en el alféizar, con expresión vacilante. La noche es algo demasiado supremo y hermoso como para que uno no se detenga a observarla, en un mundo tan electrónico y fugaz se hace necesario volverse a la naturaleza para recordar que un hombre sigue siendo un hombre y que a la vez es todos los hombres.

Kougami siente que la responsabilidad de eliminar a Makishima está sobre él, aunque ello sea una auténtica e inmerecida vanidad del ego. Pero, ¿quién si no él? Si Shougo Makishima es una contraparte de él mismo, ¿quién mejor que él para matar a su otro yo?

La idea lo asusta pero también lo emociona. Para Kougami se trata de una tarea exclusivamente personal, tanto como lo es la búsqueda de la propia identidad dentro de una sociedad cada vez más absorbente y al mismo tiempo alienante.

Kougami apaga el cigarrillo.

¿Quién mejor que él para acabar con él mismo?


End file.
